Many mechanical systems have various mechanical controls to control the user operation of the system. For example, manufacturing machines and systems may have mechanical switches and controls to ensure proper operation of the machine. Additionally, some systems may include security devices and systems to ensure that only an authorized operator is controlling the machine. Such security systems are often embodied as physical devices, such as keys, card readers, or passcode entry systems. However, other security systems may utilize static biological properties of the operator. For example, a handprint scanner or a retina scanner may analyze the corresponding biological properties of the user to authorize or deny the user access to the system.
Traditional mechanical operation control and security systems can provide some amount of assurance of proper machine operation by a user. However, such systems typically produce a binary pass/fail and do not continually validate that the user remains authorized to operate the system. Additionally, such typical systems are generally not customized to the operator, which may allow unauthorized operators to control the system through acquisition of identification devices (e.g., key, scan card, password, etc.).